


July 4th in Playmobil

by christyimnotred



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Playmobil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyimnotred/pseuds/christyimnotred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s going to happen when Jack visits Bitty over the 4th of July?  Told using Playmobil figures</p>
            </blockquote>





	July 4th in Playmobil

Obviously, Bitty will take Jack to his old rink.  Where they’ll get in some hockey practice.

Then some checking practice for old times sake.

Then some kissing practice for new times sake.

And then some…

“Jack, honey, the ice is getting cold”

 


End file.
